Kingdom Hearts 1 Remade
by Dyoudo
Summary: This story is a fanfiction version of the entire plot of Kingdom Hearts series. I may make a KH2 fanfiction. Spoilers for all who haven't finished the game. Discontinued. Wrote this when I was 11. xD


A/N: Fwee, my first fanfic. O This story is a fanfiction version of the entire plot of Kingdom Hearts series. I may create a sequel to this and make a Kingdom Hearts 2 fanfiction. When the third comes out. I shall possibly make a fanfic of that and so on. So don't read if you haven't finished the game. / I also may add a few words here and there. But nothing that changes the plot or anything. May add a few actions, as well. But remember, nothing that will change the plot. Besides, I am not the type to hear, read, or watch romanticism. Well, enough about me! On with the story. 

Disclaimer: Wow, I never thought I would have to type this, but I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts 1. Or will ever own them. e.e

---------------------------------  
Chapter 1: The Beginning.

---------------------------------

One day, Sora woke up sinking lower and lower in ocean water. Sora awoke laying at the foot of a beach. Across the water, he saw Riku holding out his hand to him. Sora stood and ran to him, but suddenly the water grew a bit too strong for him. A huge wave swept Sora away, while struggling and fighting the water as best as he could. He woke up again in the water, where Kairi awaited him at the beach.

Sora stood up and saw her wave to him. He waved back with a cheerful grin on his face. Suddenly, she looked up at the sky, startling Sora. Sora looked up to where Kairi was looking. He, surpisingly, saw himself falling with a little over 50 meteors flying around him.

Sora's mind suddenly went to the falling him as he tried grasping onto an imaginary object trying to stop himself from falling. He looked at the water, only to see it turn into the sky.

He kept falling, but somehow spun slightly, and landed on a mysterious platform. On contact, the platform's darkness turned into hundreds of white doves. Revealing a green glass-like ground.

The ground had the picture of a princess eating an apple with 7 dwarves surrounding her. Which also, were surrounded by squirrels.

There was a voice that startled him.

_"Can you move forward? Do you have the strength to move?"_ spoke the voice.

Sora, startled by the mysterious voice, cautiously moved forward. Once at the center, the voice spoke again as three stones came out of the ground.

_"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form. It will give strength to you,"_ the voice said in a sort of riddle.

A sword, shield, and staff appeared on each stone.

_"Choose wisely,"_ said the voice.

Sora looked at each of the weapons, not knowing which to choose. The sword, with a red orb in the center of the handle. The green staff, with the shape of a blue Micky Mouse head. Or the black shield, with a red Micky Mouse head in the center and a red frame. After a few minutes of deciding, the boy walked up to the sword. Climbing on top of the stone. He picked the sword up with both hands. Admiring the magnificent blade. (A/N: The game let's you choose. So, I am just picking the sword.)

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction,"_ came the voice. Not showing any emotion at all.

Sora nodded, still admiring the beauty of the sword. The weapon, suddenly, tranformed into an orb of light. And dissappeared.

_"Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"_ the voice said, reminding Sora of the other weapons.

He turned around, looking at each weapon in amazement. He jumped down from the stone and looked back and forth between them. Give up the magical staff? Or give up the guardian shield?

He shook his head and ran towards the staff. (A/N: Again, you can choose. I will just pick something.)

Sora, again, climbed on top of the stone, grasping the staff.

_"The power of mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"_

Sora looked up as if the owner of the voice was right there. He nodded once more, with slight hesitation. The staff also transformed into an orb of light. Fading away.

_"You've choosen the path of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_ came the voice, again.

Sora nodded for the third time.

The stones soon tipped over causing Sora to fall. The ground under him began to shatter. Soon, Sora starting falling into darkness. A light shined brightly as Sora landed onto another glass-like platform. This time with the picture of a Cinderella walking down a flight of stairs.

_"You've gained the power to fight,"_ boomed the voice as the sword from before appeared in his right hand.

Sora slashed the sword through the air, testing the blade. Proud of his skills, he stood up raising the blade.

_"All right! You've got it!"_ yelled the voice, but not too loud.

Sora looked around expecting someone to appear. Though, nothing did appear.

_"Use this power to protect yourself and others,"_ told the voice, _"There will be times where you have to fight. You must keep your light strong."_

Sora waved his sword around a bit. But his happy moment was soon interrupted by shadows growing out of the ground. They resembled cats, but were in no way related. The creatures soon started hopping around, frightening Sora.

One came fast as Sora swung his blade. The blade came in contact with ground, when the shadow-like creature melted into the ground and moved to his side. Sora swung his blade again, this time striking his target. The shadow melted and dissappeared. Sora thought it was over, but remembered the other shadows. He turned around swinging his blade, as well. Hitting another creature, they came one at a time. Sora kept swinging his blade, blindly, causing him to miss most of the time.

After three were killed, the other shadows sunk into the ground. Escaping. A shadow snuck behind him and jumped at him.

_"Behind you,"_ alerted the voice.

Sora, hearing the voice, turned around swinging the blade, full force, into the shadow. More shadows came. Sora spun in a circle. Smiting all that came close. The remaining shadows, cowardly snuck away. Sora sighed, but was soon surrounded in darkness. The darkness soon began pulling him in like quicksand. Sora struggled, but was too weak and was soon consumed in the darkness.

He was then found laying on another glass-resembling platform. He was still widly waving his hands around, thinking he was still getting pulled in. When he opened his eyes, he saw a huge, fancy door.

Standing up, Sora examined his surroundings. Still surrounded by darkness, there was a new ground. It was of a huge pink flower. With beautiful designs.

Sora walked slowly, thinking he would be attacked again. Walking up to the door. He noticed that the door was faded and can be seen through.

He examined the door, noticing that it was locked.

"I can't open it...," spoke Sora.

He backed up and looked behind him. Once he was fully turned around, a bright line shone through the darkness and onto the ground. Where it shone, appeared a fancy, red box with gold designs.

Walking up to it, he tapped the box with the sword. Once done, the box opened up, mysteriously.  
Inside, he found a potion. Quickly, stuffing it into his pocket, he saw a crate appear in the center of the platform.

He pushed the box a bit, soon deciding to smash it. After a few slashes of his sword. The crate lay in pieces. Sora noticed some mythril laying on the ground and picked it up.

Cramming it into his other pocket, he turned towards the door. The door started glowing and became solid.

Wanting out of the darkness, he impatiently ran to the door. When he stood in front of the door, it opened all by itself. When the doors opened, a bright light shone through, blinding Sora.

Covering his eyes, he appeared on a ship. Looking around, he heard a familiar voice.

_"Hold on, the door is not open just yet. Tell me about yourself,"_ came the voice behind him.

He turned around to see...

------------------------------

A/N: Woo! The suspense! I would end it here, but then I would have more work for my other chapter. Besides, I am playing the game again, while writing this. So I have to keep it up until I get to a save point. ;  
So I shall continue it!

------------------------------

He turned around to see... his friends Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. Sora walked up to Selphie, wanting to talk to her.

When he got to her, she was sitting on railing of the ship. She quickly asked him a question when he was close.

"What's most important to you? Being number one? Friendship? Or your prize possessions?" asked Selphie, curiously.

Startled, Sora answered quickly.

"Friendship, of course."

"Is friendship such a big deal?" asked Sophie, more to herself then to Sora.

Sora blinked and walked to his other friend, Wakka, who was standing in the corner facing him.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Wakka, like Selphie, who was curious.

Sora stared blankly at Wakka, wondering what was with the questions.

When Wakka didn't hear him say anything, he gave him some answers.

"Getting old? Being different? Or just being indecisive?"

Sora answered with, "Being different."

Wakka cocked his head slightly.

"Being different?" Wakka repeated and looked towards the ground, "Is that really so scary?"

Like Selphie, he talked to himself.

Sora decided to leave and walked up to Tidus who was holding a Blitzball and also was blocking the way.

Tidus, like the others, asked a question.

"What do you want outta' life? Do you want to see rare sights? Broaden your horizons? Or possibly, become strong?"

Sighing, Sora looked at Tidus, and spoke.

"I guess, to see rare sights," said Sora.

"To see rare sights, huh?" said Tidus, whom stood out of the way.

_"You want friendship. You're afraid of being different. You want to see rare sights,"_ spoke the voice from before.

Sora was startled and looked at his friends, whom didn't hear the voice.

_"Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine,"_ told the voice.

"Sounds good," whispered Sora.  
(A/N: Oh yeah, I repeated the choices you would have to show you what you could choose from. All three questions had three choices.)

Suddenly, Sora appeared in darkness. Under him, appeared another platform. That of a princess, which was sleeping and holding a rose. She was also surrounded in vines.

While looking around, more shadows appeared and surrounded Sora. He crouched slightly, pulling out his sword, in a defensive stance. He looked around himself, ready for another fight.

He jumped back in the air, dodging a slash from all of the shadow creatures. He landed and ran at the group. Having them all together. It only took a few slashes with his sword to take them out. 3 more came out of nowhere. Sora stabbed one once it appeared. And swung his blade at the other, which had a direct hit. He jumped into the air and slammed his sword into what was supposed to be the shadow creature, but only hit ground. The creature slid across the ground and came behind him. Sora swung his blade around, but the shadow dodged again. Sora followed the creature with his eyes, and chopped it into two pieces when it coming back up.

Finally, done. Sora kept in his stance, wanting more to come, so he can destroy them. His prayer came unanswered, though, as a bright line shone on the ground.

He walked towards the light and stood in the circle it shone.

The light started moving towards the head of the platform and suddenly a row of small platforms appeared. They rose higher and higher to another platform.

(A/N: Wow, this chapter is way longer than I expected. Currently, that bright light was a save spot. So I should end it here, but then I would be leaving out the main fight. Ah, what the heck. I will keep writing.)

Sora quickly ran up the row of platforms, getting slightly dizzy from the curves and turns.

Once up, he was on another platform. Which shows a princess in a yellow dress.

Sora saw another ray of light and walked towards it.

_"The closer you get to the light. The larger your shadow becomes,"_ came the voice as Sora's shadow grew behind.

_"Don't be afraid."_

The shadow grew larger and larger. Soon becoming the size of a giant.

_"Don't forget."_

The creature started transforming into the shape of a God. The shadow had a hole in his stomach, in the shape of a heart.

The shocked Sora, got into a fighting stance with his sword as the monster swept his hand at him.

Sora jumped over his hand and went to his right. The giant made his hand glow and slammed it into the ground, making a whirpool of darkness. Out from the whirlpool came more mini shadows. Sora quickly fought them off as the monster swept his hand at him. Sora jumped over it again and started swinging his blade at his arm. While doing so, where the monster's stomach was supposed to be, came a beam of light that shot out blasts which were following Sora. Acting quickly, Sora ran behind the monster's hand causing the blasts to hit the monster itself.

After slashing at the monster's arm, for a while. And the monster creating more mini shadows. The shadow monster finally fell. Creating a shock of electrity to surge through the monster.

_"Don't be afraid,"_ came the voice.

As the monster was falling. A whirpool of darkness began to swallow Sora.

_"For you hold mightiest weapon of all."_

Sora struggles to get out of the darkness as the monster slams his fist into the ground and grabs for Sora.

"Don't forget."

Sora was then swallowed up by the darkness

_"You are the one,"_ said the voice, "You are the one to open the door.

Suddenly, Sora is on the beach. Sora opens his eyes and sees the bright, blue sky. He sits up slowly and looks at the sea. From finally waking up, Sora yawns. But when he opens his eyes, Kairi is standing over him, staring.

"Whoa!" shouts Sora, not excpecting to see someone.

Kairi giggles at Sora's surprise, and speaks.

"Gimme' a break," said Kairi, "You sorry excuse for a bum, you were snoozing down here."

"Kairi! There was this huge black thing! I was surrounded in darkness! I couldn't breathe. I couldn't talk. I couldn... Ow!" Sora's blabbering was soon interrupted with a smack to the head by Kairi.

"Were you dreaming?" asked Kairi.

"It wasn't... I mean.. I don't know...," said Sora, stumped, "What was that place? It was bizzare."

"Yeah, sure," said Kairi, not believing a word of what he was saying.

"Where was your home? Where did you grow up?" asked a curious Sora, avoiding the subject.

"I told you before. I dont know," answered Kairi, "Although, I would be happy to go back, but I am still happy here."

"You know I would want to see your home, too!" said Sora, "I'd want to see other worlds, also."

"Let's go forget and make me only work on raft," Came a voice out of nowhere, "Let's all just fall behind, so we can relax."

"Riku!" shouted Sora in surprise.

Remember, we all have to do it together," reminded Riku.

"Hey, let's race!" said Kairi.

"Are you kidding?" Shouted Sora, glad that she came up with the idea.

"Let's do it!" agreed Riku

"Ready?" asked Kairi, "Go!"

Sora and Riku immediately ran, leaving Kairi in their dust. Kairi started laughing as she tried to follow them.

------------------------------

That's the end of the first chapter. That came out like 10 times more than I was planning. Well, then? Good? Bad? Should I continue writing this fanfic?


End file.
